Shameless
by Chaimera
Summary: 9th Doctor. Well, their trapped by aliens that want to kill them. Nothing unusual really.


Disclaimer: Oh the sorrow of it all. I own neither Doctor Who or the lyrics to Ani DiFranco's song. 

Right, this is a little tale that I dreamed up in maths. I should have been studying for my Leaving Cert, but I was not. I hope it was worth it. Read on.

Shameless 

**By Chaimera**

_We're in a room without a door,_

_And I am sure without a doubt,_

_They're gonna wonder how we got in here. _

_They're gonna wonder how we plan to get out_

_We better have another explanation_

_For all the fun that we've had._

'_Cause they are coming for us_

_And they are going to be mad._

_-Ani DiFranco_

Day 1 

Rose slammed her fist against the smooth wall and turned on the Doctor.

"This is all your fault you know! You and this stupid hunk of **junk!**"

She kicked the side of the large blue police box that stood in the centre of the room and the Doctor pulled a face.

"Oy, watch it!"

"What? It can only make it better."

"That's a little harsh."

"A little harsh? We are stuck in a room with no windows, no doors and the people outside have politely informed us that they are going to kill us and your damn box has broken down! Again!"

The Doctor frowned. "Well, when you put it like that… I am sorry. Again."

She sighed and grabbed his hand. It was extraordinarily difficult to stay mad at him.

"Me too. I did ask for all this, I suppose." She gestured around the large dark room in which the TARDIS stood. She walked around the room, trailing her fingers along the uninterrupted smooth surface of the wall.

"What are these walls made of? Some kind of metal?"

He nodded. "The whole room is made of it. I wonder what it's used for?"

Rose shrugged. "A prison probably. What better place to put prisoners that a room with no way in."

"Or out. Torture as well maybe. Sensory deprivation and all that."

She nodded and continued her rather unenlightening exploration of the perimeter of the room. The blue pulsing light from the TARDIS was the only thing that light her way as she moved about.

"Here, why don't you go inside and try to fix that thing. I'll stay out here and take in the scenery."

He grinned. "Alright, but be careful and don't go anywhere."

"Yes, because I'm going to trip over something and land…"

"In Ipswich." He finished for her with a smirk.

She grinned and stuck her tongue out at his back as he disappeared into the TARDIS. Rose leant back against the metal wall, splaying her hands out against the surface, cooling her skin. The day had only started and already they were trapped in a room with people threatening to kill them. _Well_ she thought _It can only get better from here then._ She looked up when she heard a small crackle in the air.

"Doct…" Before she had a chance to finish her call or move towards the TARDIS there was a crack and pain ripped through her body. She screamed as she collapsed, the painful electrical currant coursing through her.

The Doctor dropped his hammer and bolted for the door when he heard Rose's scream. He ran across the floor, the rubber soles of his shoes insulating him against the currant. He didn't hesitate in picking up his young friend, grunting in pain when the currant passed from her body to his. The smell of burning made him sick to his stomach and wonder if he was too late as he rushed to the medical bay.

He couldn't loose her now, not after everything.

His hearts pounded against his rib cage as he scanned her for life signs. He nearly fainted in relief when he found both heart and brain activity. Her repaired all of the major damage and left the computer to do the rest. He stormed down the corridor a dark look on his face.

The door of the TARDIS was thrown open and the Doctor stepped out into the metal room. The electric currant that had passed through the walls had gone but there was still a faint crackle in the air and he could still smell the stench of burning flesh. He grimaced and looked about the room.

"Hey. I know you can hear me and see me. What the hell was that?"

"Did she survive?"

The voice that echoed about the room was cold and indifferent, devoid of emotion.

"Just about. Why did you do that?"

"Hmm, a pity. We did it because you are trespassing. Luckily you deposited yourself in our prison anyway."

"Prison?"

"Prison, execution chamber. What ever you would prefer to call it."

"Why? Why not just let us out? Why try to kill us?"

"You are trespassing. You disrespected our laws, bringing your emotions, your instincts here."

The Doctor frowned. "Our emotions?"

"Emotions, feelings, instincts. All of that needless use of grey matter. All illegal here. We have evolved above the need for such frivolous and primitive uses of our minds."

"Obviously." Quipped the Doctor. "We'll just leave if you want."

"You have broken our laws and must pay the penalty. Even if you don't come out of the box you have, you will surly starve. We have scanned it and we know you are unable to leave. This room will be your final resting place."

There was another loud crack and the Doctor moved swiftly back to the safety of the TARDIS.

Rose jerked awake and sat up suddenly, causing her head to ache.

"Blimey." She put a hand to her head. "Spoke too soon."

"About what?"

She looked around to see she was in the medical bay of the TARDIS. The Doctor was leaning against a table staring at her intensely. She knew that stare. She used to be rather intimidated by it but now she recognised it as highly guarded concern. He looked at her that way when ever she wandered off and he got worried, or when ever they were in another life or death situation and he was sure it was his fault(which it usually was).

"That bad, huh? What happened?"

His expression didn't change as he spoke to her and Rose decided that the stare still unnerved her slightly.

"They send a powerful electric charge through the room. It nearly killed you."

"Fried my insides, yeah?"

He nodded.

"Bastards." This got a smile out of him and she smiled back weakly, massaging a temple. "So, what now? You get this thing fixed?"

He shook his head. "Don't know how long it's gonna take."

Rose sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed but found them giving way beneath her when she tried to stand. Strong arms supported her and she looked up at the Doctor.

"Thanks." She said quietly and he nodded again.

"Looks like it's gonna take a few days to fix you too. Come on."

He scooped her up in his arms and she laid her head against his shoulder as he brought her to her room, depositing her gently on her bed.

"Get some rest and I'll see you in a few hours."

She nodded and yawned. He turned to leave and she grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Wasn't your fault. Don't sulk about it." She murmured sleepily, her eyes already closed. He rolled his own eyes but she was already asleep. He smiled down at her and left the room.

Day 2 

Rose awoke, blinking, and looked at the digital clock beside her bed. The clock, of course, could never give the right time really, considering all the hopping the TARDIS did around time and space but it gave a rough form to the day she and the Doctor worked by, dictating day and night for them. According to the blinking red lights it was about twelve noon, TARDIS time and she had slept about thirteen hours.

She got out of bed stiffly and managed to make it to the door before said door opened in front of her revealing a frowning Doctor.

"And what are you doing up? I told you to rest. Doctors orders."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I've been asleep for ages and besides, I can get around by myself now." She fell against the door frame. "Almost" she said blushing as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, so maybe I need a little support."

He grinned. "And support you shall get." He slid an arm around her waist and they began to move out the door when she stopped.

"Oh, get the pillow. I don't want grid marks on my arse." He sighed and went to the bed to grab a pillow or two. "And the duvet. Might as well be comfortable."

"Anything else I can get you?"

"Well, if we're going be the kitchen, you could pop in and grab me some chocolate."

He laughed.

A while later Rose was settled in a corner of the control room watching the Doctor work as they chatted companionably.

"Any progress then?"

"A bit."

"Not going anywhere then?"

"Nope."

"Fan_tastic._"

"I don't like this sarcastic streak you've picked up Rose Tyler. Maybe I should put you back where I found you."

"You just try it."

A few hours later as the Doctor was relating to Rose the time he had run onto a woman with seven arms, five legs and an unhealthy and unrequited interest in himself when he looked over to see her fast asleep and snoring slightly. He threw the duvet over her body and continued working.

Day 3 

When Rose awoke this time she was greeted with the sound of shouting and metal banging against metal. She stood up, finding that she was perfectly strong enough now to move about on her own, even if she did still ache a bit. The Doctor was standing over by the front door, a worried look on his face. She walked over and noticed that the banging and shouting were coming from outside the TARDIS.

"What's going on?"

"Looks like you're feeling better."

She nodded. "What's happening?" Sometimes trying to get an answer from this man was like trying to get water from a stone.

"Well, ya see I stuck my head out to see if we'd moved. I though I'd got the old girl working again…"

"And we hadn't."

"And we hadn't." he confirmed. "But they saw that we hadn't starved to death and decided to come in and drag us out."

"They're not going to get in, right?" she asked, looking at his worried face.

"No, they wont. But just think what they're going to do to the paint job."

Rose shook her head. "Get back to trying to fix this thing then. I'm going to have a shower and get changed." He nodded and she turned away, heading for her room.

When she returned to the control room the noises had stopped and the Doctor was tinkering with the main control console.

"They've given up then, yeh?"

He shrugged. "They'll be back I'd wager. They don't like us much."

"I'd noticed."

He looked up at her suddenly with _that_ stare and she sighed.

"Don't. Don't you dare. If I see you sulking or blaming yourself or suggesting that I go home I'm never going to buy you chips again. Ever."

He grinned at her. "Alright, you win. But I better get chips at the end of this."

"Deal."

It was late at night, TARDIS time, when the Doctor sat back with a sigh and Rose head him utter words she never though she'd hear him say.

"Stupid pile of junk. Damn thing just won't fix."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You're gonna regret that in the morning. Come on. It's bed time for you."

He shook his head but she pulled him up and led him to his room pushing him over to the bed.

"And if I see you up in less that nine hours from now I'm gonna kill you myself."

He grinned at her blearily and grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around her.

She didn't mind. He had nightmares and apparently her presence made them less frequent and intense. She curled up against him, letting the sound of his slow breathing and two hearts lull her to sleep.

Day 4 

The Doctor awoke with a small, warm figure curled up in his arms. He sighed quietly as he looked down at the top of her blond head. He always regretted pulling her into bed with him in the morning. He was moving into dangerous territory. It wasn't anything sexual, at least not yet, but the Doctor could see himself developing feelings for this young, annoying human who seemed to be better at reading him then anyone.

He lay there for a few more hours, enjoying the feeling of another warm body lying next to him. He looked down at her as she stirred.

She smiled up at him. "Morning. Feeling better?"

He nodded and sat up and she followed. "Right. Back to trying to get us out of here."

She nodded in agreement. "Ok, but brush your teeth first. Your breath stinks."

He poked her in the ribs and headed for the bathroom. She was already in the control room when he got back down. She threw some toast at him which he caught and ate gratefully.

"So," she said, leaning against a console. "Anything I can actually do? Or should I just watch telly?"

The Doctor had already gone below the floor panelling and was tugging at some wires. "You can pop your head out the door and see what's happening."

"Oh, great."

"Stop complaining and do it. You were the one who wanted adventure."

"Well," she commented, heading for the door. "Cant say you haven't given me that."

"Exactly."

Rose opened the front door of the TARDIS and stuck her head out. There was the sound of a laser discharging and a yelp from Rose as she slammed the door.

"Christ. They're testy."

The Doctor sat up and frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Grand. Did I ever mention I don't like getting shot at?"

"All the time." He grinned. "But what kind of adventured would we have without it?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him and sat on the floor next to where he was working, still nibbling on a piece of toast.

"So, what now?"

"You push that button and see if I've fixed this thing."

She pushed the button and there was a whine from the TARDIS engines but nothing else.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Fantastic."

"You say that again and I'm gonna brain you with that hammer."

It was late in the evening when Rose reappeared in the control room. The Doctor glanced at her from his position.

"Where have you been then?"

"Exploring. How far back does this thing go?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. As far as I can tell, it expands depending on need and when it feels like it."

"Was there a civilisation living in this thing at one point?"

"Not that I know of, but with the TARDIS," He patted the wall fondly. "You really never know."

Rose smiled at him and shook her head. She would never understand his love affair with the TARDIS, even if it did travel through time.

"So, what did you find?"

"A swimming pool, a really nice green house place. You need to do some gardening though. It's a jungle in there."

"I have a green house?"

Rose giggled at the surprised look on his face. "I also found a way to pass the time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. What do you do when you're trapped on a time ship with a bunch of trigger happy aliens outside the door?"

"What?"

"Get absolutely hammered." She place two large bottles of liquor in front of him and grinned.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know how strong those are?"

"Yup."

"And you're that bored?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure? Your head's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Yup, and so is yours."

"Yup. I hope you know some good drinking games girl."

Rose collapsed into a fit of drunken giggles as the Doctor pulled an equally drunken face.

"I am the best time traveller in the universe. I'm the only time traveller in the universe."

"Ah ah. I beg to differ good Doctor. I am the most best looking time traveller in the universe."

He nodded and grinned. "You probably are the most best looking out of the two of us, but have you taken your TARDIS test yet?"

"Nope. Have you?"

"Nope" They both collapsed in laughter again and lay on their backs, giggling at the ceiling.

"Stupid aliens." muttered the Doctor. "They should all be shot. With their own lasers."

"You are an alien." Pointed out Rose as she waved her hands in front her face.

"Ahh yes but not one of those aliens."

"That is true. Hey, lets flash the buggers. That'll give them something to shoot at." She giggled at herself and the Doctor pulled another face as he slid sideways.

"You, Rose Tyler, are absolutely shameless."

"Ha, says the man who likes to go off and pollinate with trees."

"She was a very nice tree." He defended himself.

"Of that I am sure. Just a little rude is all."

She grabbed the Doctors hammer, which was lying beside her. "You know, I'd just like to give them aliens a right thump." She raised the hammer above her head but her arm fell back and there was a loud clank. Rose flinched and waited to be given out to, but instead the TARDIS came to life around them. The Doctor jumped up, if a little unsteadily, pulling Rose with him.

"You brilliant girl." He grabbed her face and kissed her before attacking the main console.

"Here, hold those two down."

"I don't bend like that you know."

"Well learn."

The TARDIS engines cranked away and the two drivers were thrown to the floor. Rose sat up and clutched her head.

"Ohhh, drunk plus time travel equals bad. Where are we?"

The Doctor shrugged looking a little worse for wear himself.

"Well, I hope it's safe 'cuz I need some air."

Rose pulled open the door and stumbled out into a meadow. It was night time and there were three moons high in the sky as millions of tiny stars blinked down on them. Rose smiled and lay down in the cool tall grass. The Doctor dragged himself out the door and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the sky."

"Oh." The Doctor nodded as if it were the most sensible answer in the world and joined her on the ground.

Day 5 

The Doctor groaned softly as he awoke, his head pounding. Damn Agalian liquor. Could down a herd of mammoths.

It seemed to be a lot brighter that usual and the Doctor wondered where the hell he was. He opened his eyes slowly to see he was surrounded by tall red grass and a clear blue sky above him. Once again there was a warm body pressed up against his. He looked down at his sleeping companion. There was dew in her blonde hair and on her eyelashes and she had a small smile on her face as she dreamt. Her hands were curled in his jumper and his arm was slung over her.

He sighed and wondered when he stop getting himself into these situations with her. It was hardly going to help matters really. It was a half hearted objection though, and he knew it. He didn't really mind when he dragged her into bed with him, he didn't mind when he woke up with her small form beside his and he didn't mind when she never objected. He filed away these rebellious thought for another time, another place as his companion began to stir beside him.

She opened her eyes and then closed them quickly with a groan. "Who turned on the lights?"

He grinned at her. "That would be the two suns."

She rolled over and out of his arms. "Huh. Guess we really were drunk."

"Ya think?"

"So? Who saved us while supremely drunk?"

"Yes. Well done." He put an arm around her shoulders. "What do you want to do?"

"Recover. My head feels like it has a hole in it."

He nodded. "Yeah, mine too. There's a lake below. How about some breakfast and then a swim. Let's take it easy for today."

She smiled at him and they both entered the TARDIS.

**End**

Well, was it worth it? Was it worth missing two periods of differentiation… well any thing is better than that but still.

**All reviews and constructive criticisms will be given a loving home.**

**Slán lads.**


End file.
